A Scooby-Doo Birthday
A Scooby-Doo Birthday is the sixth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Have you ever wanted to meet adult Shaggy? Well it's Shaggy's eighteenth birthday and Scooby throws a surprise party for him. But, while trying to boogie, Shaggy is kidnapped and Scooby must save him! So help Scoob save Shaggy before it's too late! Plot Scooby and Shaggy are in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy is driving. "Pull over here!" Says Scooby. "Okay, but why?" Asks Shaggy. "I reed to pick up Scooby-Dum's parcel at Coolsville Night Club" says Scooby. So Scooby and Shaggy go into the nightclub. It is dark and empty. "SURPRISE!!!" Says all of Shaggy's family as the lights turn on. "Happy Birthday, Norville, you're eighteen!" Says Mrs. Rogers. "Aww! Like, thanks everyone" says Shaggy. "The only person you should be thanking is Scooby-Doo, he organised the party!" Says Mr. Rogers. "Thanks old-buddy-old-pal-old-friend!" Says Shaggy. "Aww! Rit was nothing!" Says Scooby. Later, everyone is partying. "Happy birthday Shaggy, I can't believe you're an adult now!" Says Uncle Albert. "Like, thanks Unc!" Says Shaggy. Gaggy comes up behind Shaggy and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you!" Says Gaggy. Shaggy smiles. Then Shaggy's sister Maggie and her husband Wilfred walk in. Maggie hugs Shaggy. "Happy birthday, little bro, well done!" Says Maggie. "Good one man!" Says Wilfred. The couple walk off. Shaggy's little sister Sugie walks to Shaggy with her parents. "I love you Shaggy!" Says Sugie handing Shaggy a card. "Thanks Sugie!" Says Shaggy. Sugie smiles and walks away with her parents. Suddenly, a Disco Ghoul appears. "I want Shaggy!" Says the ghoul kidnapping Shaggy. The Disco Ghoul runs out of the door with Shaggy and drives away in a van. "Raggy!" Cries Scooby. Scooby follows the van in the Mystery Machine. The Mystery Machine flies all over the road. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. The van scrapes the side of the Mystery Machine. "Freddie won't be very rappy!" Says Scooby. The Mystery Machine speeds up behind the van and bumps into the back of it. "Zoinks!" Hears Scooby faintly. "Whoops!" Laughs Scooby. Then the van stops and the Mystery Machine crashes into it. The van speeds up again but this time the Mystery Machine knocks the van over. Scooby gets out and saves Shaggy. "Thanks Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Rats rokay Raggy!" Says Scooby. "Like, lets get back to the nightclub and unmask the ghoul!" Says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy take the ghoul back to the nightclub. "What happened! Are you okay Shaggy!" Asks everyone. "I'm fine!" Says Shaggy, "now it's time to see who this really is!" "Wilfred!" Everyone says. "Why Wilfred? You're my husband!" Asks Maggie. "I didn't want Maggie's family to lead her away from me, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Wilfred. Later the police come and take Wilfred away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Nightclub **Coolsville Notes/trivia *This episode was originally going to be written by Decca03 **Sugie Rogers makes her first appearance not as a baby. Quotes :"I love you Shaggy!" - Sugie Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 6 - Zen Tuo's Return! *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 3 Category:DarthHill's Stuff